1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a heat dissipating device, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing a heat dissipating device which is used to remove heat from an electronic component.
2. Description of Prior Art
To keep electronic components in normally operation, heat generated by the electronic components must be removed away. A heat dissipating device, which comprises a heat sink and heat pipes coupled to the heat sink, is a popular option to remove heat from an electronic component.
Conventionally, the heat sink defines a groove at a base where the heat sink contacts the electronic component. The heat pipe is fitted into the groove with thermal grease.
The thermal grease, for fixing the heat pipe into the groove of the heat sink, is generally composed of silicone that decreases heat-transfer rate between the heat pipe and the heat sink. Once the thermal grease absorbs heat, it easily hardens and causes the separation of the heat pipe from the heat sink. The heat pipe cannot be in intimate contact with the heat sink and the heat-transfer rate becomes lower.
Solder paste and solder cream are also used to couple a heat pipe to a heat sink. The solder paste and solder cream are primarily composed of tin (Sn), and are selectively composed of plumbum (Pb), silver (Ag), copper (Cu), or bismuth (Bi). Therefore, both the solder paste and solder cream have a higher heat-transfer rate than the thermal grease.
Unfortunately, the solder paste and solder cream are unfixed in shape before heated. Thus, the distribution of the solder paste or solder cream in the groove is generally uneven. This results in a rough appearance of the solder paste or solder cream between the heat sink and the heat pipe, that is to say, there is a great clearance between the heat sink and the heat pipe where the solder paste or solder cream is few, and an overflow of the solder paste or solder cream from the groove of the heat sink where the solder paste or solder cream is excessive. All of these are undesired consequences.